


A New Proposition

by GuileandGall



Series: Deification of the Condemned [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Johnny’s glow is too yummy for Ravi to resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured Matt wasn’t Ravi’s first.

**A New Proposition**

Ravi leaned in the doorway, one foot propped on her knee. Johnny was a beautiful man, even more so with that post-homicidal glow about him. The sound of some cult king fu classic, with its bad sound effects and overdone grunting, could never be called a turn on, but still, watching Johnny’s shoulders relax, listening to his beautiful laugh, she wanted him. She sauntered across the room, even though his attention stayed on the television, then Ravi leaned over the back of the sofa, her long hair brushing his shoulder. His head turned right into her waiting lips, which pressed a kiss on his sharp cheekbone. Her nose drew a little circle around the apple of his cheek before her lips shifted to his ear.

“I want to fuck you, Johnny,” she purred softly.

With a low growl, his head turned more, his hand gripping the back of her neck as he kissed her hard. Nipping her bottom lip, he found her gaze. “Well hop on,” he replied, patting high on his thigh.

She glanced down at his very inviting lap, grinning at the bright red boxers decorated with very summery and happy yellow and orange suns—they seemed to all be staring at the fly. _That’s probably the reason he bought them_ , she mused for a moment, before her gaze returned to his face. “That’s not quite what I meant, Johnny.” The tone of her voice maintained a subtle demureness as her fingertips danced lightly over his chest. “I want to _fuck you_ ,” she said with a new emphasis.

Johnny turned, his gaze taking on that measuring glance he usually saved for new recruits or bad situations. “Like … ?” he started to ask.

Ravi unbelted her robe, then straightened, letting it fall open. The black leather harness belted around her hips held a modest-sized, lifelike, purple dildo.

“Nice cock,” Johnny said with a laugh.

Ravi grinned at him, one hand going to stroke it slowly. “I figured we could start small.”

“Start?” His brow rose a millimeter with the question.

“You like it when I blow you,” she countered, crooking her fingers at him.

Johnny pulled her onto the couch with him. “And that makes you think I want you to fuck me up the ass?”

Ravi shrugged, suddenly less confident in her revelation, though she tried not to show it. “I don’t know. Just thought you might be daring enough to give it a try.” She shifted her hips, letting her cock press against him as she rolled her hips.

The smack on her bare ass rang through the room. She hummed and sucked at his nearby nipple, giving it a sharp bite while she looked up at him clinging to her resolve. She wanted to see him come undone. “You really want to try this, don’t you?”

He stared at her impassively, only hissing slightly when she got particularly ferocious with her nibbles. Eventually, he gave her the slightest of nods. “You’re going to owe me a huge pass one of these days.”

“Agreed,” she answered almost before he even finished speaking.

Gat laughed at her eagerness. “All right then. Where do you want me?”

Ravi scrambled off his lap, grabbing one of his hands. As she escorted him to the bedroom her pulse thudded so hard in her veins, she thought he might just be able to hear every heartbeat at arm’s length.


End file.
